


Lucid Dreaming

by morningssofgold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningssofgold/pseuds/morningssofgold
Summary: He’d been afraid but that fear couldn’t compare to the crushing emptiness Malcolm felt as he watched Dani walk away from him, uninterested in his platitudes or excuses. Right then, Malcolm realized what he had to do, even if it scared him.Malcolm promised to do better for Dani and he delivers. Post 1x15Requested by @Prettybutt
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't wanna wake up_  
>  _I want it flowing through my streams_  
>  _Getting me hot_  
>  _Under my feet_  
>    
> _WAKE UP // Travis Scott & The Weeknd_

Malcolm stared up at the ceiling, trying to turn his brain off. Gil had sent him home early as their latest case had no new developments. 

Of course, Malcolm protested that he could still be helpful but as he hadn’t done anything suicidal since he’d returned from his mandatory vacation, Gil still opted to treat him with kid gloves. Gil practically pushed him into the back of the waiting town car with an “If I need you, Bright, I know where to find you.”

Honestly, Malcolm wished he had something to keep him busy. Something to keep him from thinking about the complete mess his family had found themselves in–a mess that was predictably all his fault. His father had awakened from his coma but he wasn’t completely home free. Martin was still heavily medicated and under observation.

Malcolm kept going back to that night–the night he stabbed his father. He wish he could explain himself but the truth was that, he didn’t know why he’d done it. There was a part of him that just wanted it to be over. He just wanted to end the hold his father had over him. Truly, would a world without Martin Whitly be so bad? His body had moved of its own accord–completely leaving his mind behind. 

He knew he was repeating that same cycle of violence–the same cycle that Whitly men could never escape, only perpetuate. Malcolm knew that killing his father would be a bridge too far–something he would never be able to come back from. None of that had mattered at the time and now his mother wanted to take the fall for him. 

All of those things had stayed with him–had followed him, setting him on edge.

His father hurt people because he could. Malcolm had spent his entire adult life proving he wasn’t like that. But he came to the incredibly uncomfortable realization that he also hurt people–only _he_ hurt them with words.

He’d stood at the entrance of the funeral director’s convention surrounded by reminders of what he might’ve done. Dani noticed–her big brown eyes filling with concern for him, something he didn't need as his feelings for his friend were becoming increasingly more confusing. 

Malcolm was starting to wonder when he started entertaining the idea of Dani becoming more than a friend? Why was he so affected by her? When did this constant _awareness_ of her start? Why did they behave so synergistically around each other? So many questions Malcolm didn’t have the answers to and it scared him. He wasn’t looking to take that risk so he’d pushed her away. 

Dani’s earnest attempt at connecting with him was cut off bitterly and cruelly. As soon as the sarcastic, cutting words left his mouth, Malcolm knew he’d made a mistake. Dani had been so good to him and he’d wounded her.

“You’re mad at me.” It wasn’t a question but a statement of fact. His head hung in shame as he childishly stared at his feet. 

Dani had stared off into the distance before turning back to him, her beautiful brown eyes thick with tears. She’d expected more from him and he’d severely disappointed her. Malcolm had done so much to prove to everyone that he wasn’t a monster but he couldn’t have felt more monstrous than he did then, knowing he’d made Dani cry. 

Malcolm was always so constantly consumed by his own problems–his own issues–not for a moment did he consider that Dani could be struggling too. That she could have her own darkness–her own grief to overcome. 

Right then, Malcolm been reminded that he wasn’t the center of the universe. He’d also been reminded that it was in fact _him_ who’d wanted to be _her_ friend. It wasn’t her fault that he was struggling or that his feelings for her were changing. 

Malcolm knew right away that he had to do better for her. He couldn’t get away with hurting the one person who’d begun to mean a lot to him. He couldn’t get away with treating Dani the way he treated everyone else.

Though it came from a conversation with a homicidal necrophiliac, Malcolm realized that he did want something real with Dani and something real wouldn’t be easy–it would take work but he was ready to take the necessary steps to get there. He wasn’t interested in cutting corners this time.

 _You’re the one I like talking to._

Malcolm had been unsure of himself but he’d been honest with her. Malcolm trusted Dani with his secrets and he wanted her to trust him too–not just with her secrets but with her heart. He wanted to take care of it and he didn’t want to let her down. 

He didn’t want to ruin something before it truly started. 

Malcolm promised Dani that he would do better. She'd nodded, giving him a tiny half-smile. He’d earned another chance with her but he could tell he’d have to prove it. He’d have to show that these weren’t just empty words.

He was prepared to do that. He _wanted_ to do that. Malcolm realized now that he’d somehow started pacing. He was restless and he knew there was only one thing that would calm his nerves.

–––––––––––––––––––

“Bright?” Dani asked from over the phone, confusion evident in her voice. 

Malcolm didn’t quite know what he was doing as he dialed her number, but he was trying to be braver with her. He was trying to do better and he figured he would start by saying exactly what he meant–exactly what was on his mind.

“Uh…yeah. I know it’s late but…I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” His palms were sweating as he tried not to drop the phone. He had no idea how his words sounded to her but it was the truth. Malcolm couldn’t stop seeing Dani's sad eyes from a few days ago. He couldn’t stop wondering if she still believed in him.

“Really?” Dani’s confusion only seemed to grow and Malcolm wished he could see her face–read her expression. “Are you okay? Do you want me to come over…?”

“Yes!” Malcolm answered eagerly–too eagerly. He groaned internally, she probably thought he was in trouble and needed babysitting–again. It didn’t appear she realized that he only wanted to spend time with her.

“Okay…I’m leaving work. I’ll be there in…20 minutes.”

“Great! That’s great. I’ll…uh..see you then.” Malcolm said, his voice sounding thinner, his pitch rising along with his embarrassment. He gritted his teeth, he was becoming more inarticulate by the second.

Dani hung up the phone, still sounding bewildered and Malcolm realized that at least gave him 20 minutes to get himself together. To maybe not sound so completely ridiculous.

She’d been to his apartment several times but this was the first time Dani was coming over because he asked her to, not because Gil had charged her with looking after him. Malcolm knew that Dani agreed because she cared about him. She could be going home to her own bed, but instead she was choosing to spend time with him and he wouldn’t take that for granted.

––––––––––––––––––

“Bright...” Dani called, letting herself in the door. She arrived in exactly 20 minutes just as he knew she would. To his friend, punctuality was a virtue and she’d brought him home so many times, she knew the code to his building and where he kept his spare key.

Malcolm smiled. He didn’t know why but he found that he liked the idea of Dani coming and going as she pleased. He liked the idea of her being a permanent fixture in his life. It felt so much better having her closer as opposed to pushing her away. When Malcolm pushed her away, he'd done it to protect himself but doing so always left him feeling more lost than before. 

“You made it.” He said quietly as he helped Dani out of her army green coat, inhaling the summery coconut scent of her dark curls, before hanging her coat on the rack beside the dark gray one he’d worn to work today. 

Looking at her, Malcolm noticed that Dani had changed out of the beige blouse and high waisted jeans she’d worn to work today, instead opting for black leggings and a loose long sleeved black shirt. It was the most relaxed he’d ever seen her and he found that he liked that too–she looked very soft.

“What?” Dani quirked a brow at him, clearly noticing him staring.

Malcolm cleared his throat, his cheeks heating. “Nothing. You look very…uh…comfortable.”

Dani rolled her eyes, playfully bumping his shoulder, “Just say I look nice, Bright.”

“You always do,” Malcolm’s smile widened as a pretty pink blush colored her cheeks, making her even more alluring in her shyness.

As he made his way into the kitchen with Dani following close behind, Malcolm realized that he didn’t even ask if she’d eaten. Here he was asking her over and the very least he could do was feed her, it truly reinforced just how out of practice with company he was. “Did you eat?”

Dani wrinkled her nose, smirking as she took a seat at the kitchen island. “I’m not a fan of black licorice.”

“First of all, that’s a character flaw.” Malcolm grinned. “But do you want food? I can order food, if you…you know, want food.” _Brilliant._ He closed his eyes, biting back a sigh. Malcolm was known for his alleged “big brain” but said brain was completely failing him at the moment. He could be charming and he could be smooth and he usually was _except_ when talking to Dani. His utter inability to construct complete sentences around her was starting to happen with greater frequency these days. 

Malcolm slowly found the courage to look at her. Dani’s beautiful brown eyes soft and her smile fond as she watched him, nodding in that way she always did whenever he amused her. 

As much as he wished he could present himself in a way that was far less awkward, Malcolm adored that smile. He’d been rambling about Freud the first time he saw it and he’d felt something stir, something awaken within him even then and Malcolm wondered how much easier–better–things would’ve been had he done something about it then. Had he not made all the wrong choices.

“I’m good but you can make me tea, if you want.” Dani smiled, leaning on the granite counter top, not appearing to notice the row of prescription medication a few inches away. Her hands underneath her chin, her nearly black curls spilling over her shoulders.

“I can do that.” Malcolm answered her smile with his own, reaching into the cabinet for the tin of Earl Grey. He wasn’t exactly an avid tea drinker but he always kept this one in his cabinet. It comforted him and he realized that it wasn’t the tea. It was Dani. It was _always_ Dani or at least it was the thought of her.

“So can you tell me why I’m here exactly?” Dani asked as she watched him fish an infuser out of a drawer behind the island.

Malcolm glanced down at the empty mug he’d set out for her, reminding himself that he was being braver–doing better and that he owed Dani honesty as opposed to excuses. “I just wanted someone to talk to. Whenever something happens, you’re always the first person I think about.”

He looked up as he poured her tea, noticing the light appear in Dani’s deep brown eyes. This was what she wanted from him. She wanted his openness. She wanted him unmasked and that was terrifying. It was terrifying doing something he’d never done before–letting someone in this way. Letting someone into a world–his world–of violence and deception. 

He’d been afraid but that fear couldn’t compare to the crushing emptiness Malcolm felt as he watched Dani walk away from him, uninterested in his platitudes or excuses. Just then, he realized what he had to do, even if it scared him.

Dani stood suddenly, claiming her tea. Before Malcolm could ask what she was doing, she came around the island, pulling him by the hand, “Come.” She led him to the couch, tucking her sock clad feet underneath her, watching him settle beside her. “What’s going on?”

––––––––––––––––––

Malcolm sighed, turning to face her. “I wanted to explain why I behaved so hideously towards you a few days ago. My mother didn’t stab my father. It was me.” Dani frowned but said nothing as she continued to sip her tea. Her lack of a reaction only made Malcolm more nervous, more unsure. He read people for a living, but he couldn’t gauge what she was thinking. “Dani, please say something.”

Dani tapped her nails against the mug. “I guess, my question is why? Why did you do it?”

“My official answer is that I thought I could stab him without killing him. My unofficial answer is… it felt like a good idea at the time.”

She pursed her lips, not appreciating his attempt at humor. “Bright, don’t make jokes.”

Malcolm cleared his throat. “Right, sorry. I mean, my father’s not gonna die so at least no one is going down for murder but it’s still _a lot_ and I don’t really know why I did it,” he said, opting for honestly once again. 

He couldn’t explain what had taken over him as he held the needle to his father’s chest. _Come on, boy!_ Martin had taunted him and Malcolm couldn’t explain what it felt like to hear those words again, twenty years later. He couldn’t explain the fear he felt at being transported right back to _that place_ again.

He couldn’t explain any of it in a way that made sense and Malcolm waited for judgement, he waited to see what he felt he deserved but it never came–not from Dani.

“I was there when you confronted your dad about wanting to kill you on that camping trip. I saw your face.” Dani said simply, putting her mug on the coffee table. Malcolm stared at her. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d given away then but maybe he should’ve. Malcolm remembered how Dani had protected him, how she’d prevented him from getting lost in those memories–in that pain. She’d shielded him from his father. “I’m not excusing what you did because I think you’re better than that–better than him. But I understand.”

“Thank you.” Malcolm looked down and he realized that he’d reached for Dani unconsciously, his hand wrapped around her ankle, his fingers massaging it gently. He wondered if she found it weird. Though at this point, Malcolm kind of cornered the market on weird. 

“For what?”

“Understanding. You always do.” Malcolm said softly. It was at this point that he’d normally run. He’d normally find some excuse to change the subject or put space in between them. For the longest time, he would build walls so high that he could barely see over them. Malcolm didn’t want that anymore. He wanted to see Dani and he wanted to be _seen_ by her in return.

––––––––––––––––

Life was about taking risks.

Malcolm knew he was going out on a limb and stepping outside of that liminal space they’d found themselves in. Everything told him that he shouldn’t do this but he found himself pulling Dani closer, his hand still wrapped around her ankle.

“Bright?! What are you doing?” Dani giggled through her shock as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her small frame, her arms wrapping around his neck automatically.

“I have no idea. I’m in way over my head.” he admitted, looking up at her, biting his lip. Dani shook her head at him, a smile playing at her full lips. 

Malcolm realized that he’d never been this close to her outside of that time he tackled her in the middle of the precinct. This was far better than that as he inhaled her fresh shower scent, realizing how perfectly she fit in his arms. “You know when I was talking to Leanne–“

“Eww...Not the necrophiliac.” Dani groaned, her nose scrunching and her lip curling in disgust. It was the same insanely adorable face she’d made at their crime scene.

Malcolm laughed, his fingers tapping against the ridge of her hip, “Hear me out, when I was trying to talk her down, I mentioned that I needed to stop running. Running from myself and from us.”

Dani’s brows raised, “There’s an us?”

“I’d like there to be,” he answered honestly. “I realize that I haven’t exactly or at all presented myself as boyfriend material but I’m serious about doing better for you.”

Dani smirked, “You wanna be my boyfriend, Bright?”

Malcolm reached up, brushing curls out of her beautiful face, “I wanna be your partner. What you told me about your dad, I know it wasn’t under the best circumstances but I always want you to come to me about anything. Whatever you need, I’m here. I wanna pull my weight. I wanna be there for you like you’ve been for me.”

“Okay,” Dani said softly. Her delicate hands slowly moved to cup his face, her fingertips gently sliding along his jawline. The tenderness in her dark eyes overwhelmed him but he wasn’t afraid.

“Uh…so that’s it?” Malcolm asked, absently running his hands up and down her back, feeling a bit confused as that was much easier than he imagined. 

Malcolm had spent so much time agonizing over his growing, changing feelings for Dani but here she was agreeing to be with him, just like that. To say he was taken aback would be an understatement.

Malcolm wasn’t the easiest person to handle and the fact that no ever could, reinforced that but Dani was different. Actually, she wasn’t. _She and I are alike._ The thought came completely unbidden but this time, he didn’t push it aside as he normally did.

“Not quite.” Dani shifted in his lap, her knees on both sides of his legs, straddling him. The edges of her full lips quirked up as if keeping a secret that she’d yet to share. His breath hitched at her nearness but he tightened his arms around her reflexively.

Malcolm looked up at her, realizing that he’d barely allowed himself to imagine this. Dani’s closeness. Moreover, her body close to his. Her hands carding through the hair at his nape, tugging at it gently. 

“What else? What do you want?” His voice barely a whisper, knowing that whatever she asked of him, she’d have. The atmosphere surrounding them charged–the current running through them both–electric. 

Dani’s slow, sly smile grew, the sparkle in her eyes blinding him, “I would appreciate it, if you would kiss me right now.”

Malcolm blinked at her.

Of course, he imagined kissing Dani. It was a little embarrassing how often Malcolm imagined such a thing but he never imagined that Dani would outright ask him to do it. He never imagined seeing in her eyes just how much she wanted him to do it and judging by the amusement on her beautiful face, he reacted exactly as she expected he would at such a request. She’d surprised him and he realized that perhaps it was time to do the same.

Malcolm reached up, the hand she once coined his “never-better” shaky hand wound beneath her soft dark curls, angling her head toward him.

He kissed her, exactly as she asked. He swallowed down her soft laugher at his momentary lapse, catching her completely off guard. Malcolm smiled against her lips, knowing that for once, he’d gotten the upper hand over the incredibly headstrong woman he’d grown to adore. 

Dani’s lips parted, allowing him access and Malcolm kissed her ever so slowly, drawing little sounds of appreciation from the back of her throat. Each and every one of his senses flooded with her. Her soft curls fanned over his face as she leaned over him, her light Dove soap scent enveloped him, the honey sweetness of her taste consumed him entirely, making him realize just how numb he'd been for so long. 

Malcolm didn’t sleep much but he most assuredly was dreaming and he didn’t want to wake up. His hand drifted underneath her black top, lightly running up and down her spine. Dani ran cooler than he did and he smiled as he felt a shiver run through her. Her skin was just as soft and smooth as he imagined and Malcolm wondered what the rest of her would feel like.

If one day, Dani chose to allow him more, his hands–the hands that trembled would turn worshipful and reverent as they memorized her every inch–her every curve. 

He’d taken so much from her. He’d taken her time and he’d taken her energy. If ever he were allowed, Malcolm would show Dani that he _could_ give. That he _very much_ wanted to.

Malcolm wanted Dani to know that he treasured her but more than that, he wanted her to _feel_ it. He wanted her hands fisted in his hair. He wanted to know what she liked so he could do it again and again. He wanted to look up and _know_ that he’d pleased her–he wanted to see it on her achingly pretty face and he wanted his name repeated like a promise. A promise for his ears only.

But he was in no rush and this time, he had nothing to prove. No, he wasn’t normal but he found someone who wanted to be with him anyway. Perhaps Dani wasn’t normal either but that made her all the more special to him. 

Malcolm wanted to get to know his partner in a real way before he got to know her otherwise. He wasn’t interested in making the same mistakes. Dani was worth so much more than that.

–––––––––––––––––––

Malcolm reluctantly pulled away, tipping his head back so he could look at her. Wondering how one kiss had been able to make him feel both alive and at ease. 

Dani’s deep, dark eyes were hazy and unfocused but he couldn't mistake the wonder in them as she gazed back at him. Not once, did Malcolm believe that someone would ever look at him in that way and he realized that being brave and doing better was the best choice he could’ve made.

“Wow,” she whispered, trying to get her breathing under control.

“That’s my line.” He said shakily, smiling as he tried to do the same.

Malcolm reached up to where her delicate hand rested at the base of his throat. He brought it to his lips, tenderly kissing her palm and placing it over his racing heart. “ _You_ did this and you’re the only one who ever has.”

Dani smiled sweetly, looking up at him through her lashes, saying nothing as she shifted a bit off of his lap. She angled close to his side, making herself comfortable. The hand at her back, the one that ran up and down her spine, slid down to her hip, squeezing it gently.

As honest as Malcolm had been with Dani tonight, he still had more to say, “You wanna know the reason I listened to you before?”

Dani quirked a brow, “Because somehow you connected with a killer and realized the error of your ways?”

“Not exactly. I realized that there’s something between us and it is honestly, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever felt,” Malcolm finished softly. 

“You’re really trying to kill me tonight.” Dani scrunched her nose cutely, beaming at him and Malcolm realized that just as he’d made her sad a few days ago, he’d just now made her very happy. 

All she wanted was him and he’d been foolish to fear that.

“Murder _is_ the family business.”

Dani groaned again as she always did whenever Malcolm attempted humor, scooting lower and resting her head underneath his chin. 

He laughed, moving a bit, careful not to jostle her as he reached underneath the coffee table, unfolding and spreading a soft navy blanket over both of them. 

“So this was your endgame all along? You wanted to talk but it was really about finessing cuddles.” Dani said sounding oddly suspicious, her fingertips absently tracing small circles over his heart.

Malcolm snorted, pressing a kiss to her curls. “Well, I _am_ an expert cuddler.”

“You’re an idiot,” Dani corrected affectionately, her big brown eyes soft, looking up at him.

“That too,” he smirked.

“But I guess I’ll keep you.” Dani said with a smirk of her own, craning her neck up, fully expecting another kiss, which she received before drifting off in the arms of her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Prettybutt for requesting this. It was definitely a bit different from what I usually write but I hope it's what you wanted. 
> 
> The prompts I used were from @exodeuxing  
> 25\. I know its late, but...I couldn't stop thinking about you.  
> @creativepromptsforwriting  
> Prompt# 490 "I would appreciate it, if you would kiss me right now."  
> @yourlocalwriterblog  
> "There is something between us and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever felt"


End file.
